mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiked (Lemonade)
Spiked (Lemonade) (also known in Canada as Extra (Lemonade)) was a Mountain Dew flavor. It was a non-alcoholic lemonade flavored soda described as being "Spiked" with thirst quenching prickly pear cactus juice.'' The flavor claims to have been created with "no artifical sweetners''" and "real fruit juice". ''Similar to the Label and Kickstart flavors, it was available in 16 oz. cans. It was found at participating Taco Bell restaurants in the United States and it replaced Sangrita Blast in the fountain form and it was in the process of being replaced by Diet Baja Blast (now known as Baja Blast Zero Sugar). There were some Taco Bell restaurants that still had Spiked Lemonade, and were waiting for their stock of Spiked to run out. Description Mountain Dew Spiked (Lemonade) tastes like classic lemonade with a kick and surprisingly no dew. History Mountain Dew Spiked was featured under two designs. One design features "Spiked" under the Mountain Dew logo which was used in the United States, while another design features "Extra" under the Mountain Dew logo which was used in Canada. Spiked (Lemonade) was released alongside Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade) in stores in 2017 in 16 oz. cans, along with the fountain form, and Freeze at Taco Bell restaurant locations in the United States. As of September 2017, Spiked (Lemonade) Freeze was later discontinued and then replaced by the Strawberry Poppin' Candy Freeze in Taco Bell. As of late 2017, Spiked (Lemonade) became discontinued in the United States, and Canada due to low sales along with, Green Label and Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade). After the discontinuation of Spiked (Lemonade), and along with Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade) in 16 oz. cans, Spiked (Lemonade) was still available in the Taco Bell restaurant soda fountains in the United States, but it was currently in the process of being phased out, starting December 2018, to make room for the return of Diet Baja Blast (now being called Baja Blast Zero Sugar), It was completely removed from all Taco Bell restaurants by around March 2019. Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade) was unfortunately not selling alongside Spiked (Lemonade) at all Taco Bell restaurants in the United States. Trivia * Spiked (Lemonade), and Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade) was originally called Mountain Dew Extra displayed on the two can designs shown in the gallery. It was most likely the prototype name of Spiked. Gallery SPIKEDLEMONADECAN2017.PNG|Spiked (Lemonade)'s can design. Mtn-Dew-Spiked-Advert-1.jpg|Promotional artwork for Spiked Lemonade and Raspberry Lemonade. Mtn dew extra.png|A picture of the two flavors in English and French (Canadian): Original Lemonade and Raspberry Lemonade. Note the "Extra Raspberry Lemonade" replacing "Spiked" although it still retains the "Spiked" name.'' Mountain Dew Spiked Lemonade 8 pack.png|Mountain Dew Spiked 8-pack Mountain Dew Spiked fountain cup.png|Mountain Dew Spiked fountain cup|link=tacobell.com New Mountain Dew Spiked at Taco Bell.png|New Mtn Dew Spiked at Taco Bell Three Mountain Dew flavors at Taco Bell.png|Three Mountain Dew Flavors at Taco Bell. Category:Flavor Category:Spiked/Extra Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Yellow Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:2017 Category:Canada Category:Yum! Brands Category:Discontinued Category:Past Flavors Category:KFC Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Energy Drinks Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant